


Under your clothes

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Clothes Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut & More Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: How did a simple mistake at Uniqlo manage to turn Sonny Carisi on to a brand new fetish?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Under your clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the lovely @sarahcakes613 who has been wonderful to bounce ideas off and just an good all around cheerleader. This came about because she just pulled out a line from one of my other fics and it grew into this story that I loved writing. So its kinda set in the same universe as my fic Three Days, but you don't need to have read it to follow this (but I would love it if you did <3)
> 
> Whatever it is, thanks for the friendship hun!
> 
> Comments/kudos are so much love. 
> 
> PS: Needless to say, I am not sponsored by Uniqlo but their shirts are pretty good!

***

_Don’t give the secret away to anyone,_  
_No matter what…_

***

It started as an innocent mistake. 

“Could you stop by a Uniqlo on the way home and get me a two-pack of their Airism undershirts? I swear I must have left a bunch of them in Iowa because I only seem to have one left,” Barba complained, which made Carisi chuckle. 

Of all the things his boyfriend was, the one thing nobody could accuse Barba of being was overly sentimental. He coveted things for sure, but only things that mattered to him. And that included both physical objects and people. 

He cared about his whisky, his suits and all the trappings, family, Liv, and his little adopted cat Tora that he brought back with him from Iowa. 

And now of course, Sonny. He hoped. 

Carisi cradled the phone in the crook of his shoulder as Barba rattled off the size and colour he wanted while the junior ADA packed up for the day. Luckily there was a fairly big Uniqlo located between the DAs office and the apartment he shared with Barba. 

Something that never got any less odd to him, the novelty still hadn’t worn off even though they had been living together now for two months now. After Barba had moved back, he told Sonny he had been looking for a place to stay.

He barely finished his sentence before Sonny offered his. Sonny didn’t even blink when Rafael had mentioned his cat. 

“Remember Sonny, it is the tank top-style Airism series, not the pure cotton ones. Airism is more expensive, don’t forget,” Barba stressed. 

Sonny snorted, sometimes he wondered how much of an airhead Barba thought he was. 

However, he wasn’t expecting Uniqlo to be as crowded as it was when he got there. It would be just his luck he got there just as they were having a flash sale, which apparently half of Manhattan knew about. 

“Holy crap,” Sonny muttered to himself as he expertly dodged two women who were swaying their net shopping bags like oversized pendulums as they rummaged through the bargain dress pile. 

It took all his wits to spot the Airism undershirt rack, rifle through the zippered packets and get to the checkout counter with all his limbs intact. All the while muttering to himself that Barba owed him. 

But Sonny forgave him the minute he got home and found dinner on the table, right next to Barba on his laptop. Since coming back, Barba was doing a lot more pro-bono work, which meant his hours were more flexible than Carisi’s even on bad days. 

Now, only if he could get Tora to like him more. 

“Hey,” he said, giving Barba a quick kiss, which he automatically returned even though his eyeline never moved from the screen. 

“Hey,” he said gingerly to Tora who was sleeping next to her master. He reached to pat her, only to have her glare at him. She wasn’t very big, about the size of a loaf of bread with prominent tiger stripes. But her peridot eyes were huge and massively judgemental. 

Just like someone else. 

“Sonny! Can you come into the bedroom please.” 

Sonny looked up from his phone and wondered what suddenly had Barba in such a mood. Usually he was at his most mellow state post-dinner, helped along by their very well stocked booze cabinet. 

“Yes…” Sonny started, but stopped at the doorway. And felt his throat go dry. 

There, standing in the middle of the bedroom was Barba in just his plain black boxers, wearing one of the undershirts that Carisi had braved the Uniqlo battlefront for. Rafael had specifically asked for the more pale pink tone, which he said didn’t look as harsh under his white shirts. 

But something was off. Undershirts were supposed to be close-fitting anway, but there was a bit more stretch than what Sonny was used to seeing. It skimmed his wonderfully curved belly, but was a smidge tighter across his chest. Sonny could see the soft peaks of his lover's nipples and the dark nestle of his chest hair where the neckline dipped into a V. 

An infusion of heat, and Sonny felt his cock stir in his trousers. It made him dig his nails into his palms in order to keep himself grounded. 

“You got me the wrong size Sonny,” Rafael admonished tersely. “I know I wear L normally, but Uniqlo tends to cut a bit slimmer so I just need a bit of room. I can still wear this but it's just a tad more constricting.” 

Sonny swallowed, so that he could talk again without betraying the fact that he was getting turned on. 

“Sorry Barba, it was a madhouse and I must have grabbed the wrong one,” Sonny apologised, his remorse genuine. And he was, about getting it wrong at least. 

Barba grimaced. 

“Well I can’t return these now that the packet has been opened. I am not paying you back for these Carisi,” Barba said pettily with his arms crossed. 

“No worries about it Barba, my bad after all,” Sonny said, taking a step forward. Barba startled a little when he saw a clear spark of lust in his younger lover’s eyes. Both of them had pretty robust sex drives, but he wondered what had set Sonny off so suddenly. 

“Since we can’t return them,” Sonny said, casually fingering the hem of the top. “You won’t mind if we roughed this one up a bit?” 

“Well technically I can still...oompf.” 

Barba got cut off when Sonny pulled him in for a very specific type of kiss. Barba knew this kiss, knew that it was designed to incite lust, to make you hard in two shakes. He felt Sonny’s tongue graze the roof of his mouth and the point of his teeth on the edge of his lips.

Rafael groaned when Sonny boldly dropped a hand to the front of his boxers and palmed his cock, rubbing and squeezing until he felt the shaft thicken. 

“Shut the door,” Rafael said hoarsely, when Sonny pulled back to reveal a deep grin. Stripping off his boxers, he was about to take off his undershirt too when Sonny caught it and used it to pull the older man closer, used it to tighten his grip on his lover. 

Sonny pulled at it, pulled and pulled until he heard a small rip, which made his cock suddenly jump and caused wet spots in his briefs. 

“Because it’s your mistake, I fuck you tonight then Sonny,” Rafael growled, unzipping Sonny’s trousers with one hand. 

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Sonny hastily agreed, although he had no idea why Rafael thought that being fucked by him was some kind of punishment. Yes, Sonny was on top more often than not, but sometimes he craved Barba’s authority, his aggression. 

Pushing Sonny away, Rafael shot him a look as he fell backwards on his bed with his hands by his sides. 

“Before that, why don’t you come and sit on my face,” Rafael said smokily. Sonny had never taken off his clothes that fast before, his thighs straining as he hovered above Rafael’s mouth, felt the brush of his beard on his perineum and the flick of his tongue on his hole. 

That night, Sonny came hard with Rafael’s cock in his ass, a handful of his undershirt, and a question in his mind about whether the two were connected. 

*** 

The next time he thought about it, Sonny was in the middle of sorting out their laundry. 

It had been a busy few weeks, and work managed to push that thought to the very back of his mind. Occasionally, he could feel it creep out, tendrils of an idea that made his thoughts turn sensuous, only to have it shrink back when other things took precedence. 

But it was Sunday and Barba was out with his mother, leaving Carisi to deal with the higgledy-piggledy pile of their clean clothes. All under Tora’s watchful eye of course. 

Cupboards, she seemed to love perching on the top of cupboards so that she could lord all over the whole apartment. 

Carisi was so absorbed in his mindless task, he almost missed it as he was folding the clothes. The scrap of fabric, innocuous and pale, mixed in with the T-shirts and collared flannel. 

It was the twin of the two-pack he had bought. Clearly Barba had decided to wear it anyway because God forbid, he would be the one to take a trip to Uniqlo. 

After a beat of what felt like embarrassment, Sonny brought it to his nose and took a deep inhale. It smelt mostly like their washing liquid, alkaline and grassy perfume. But deep in the fibres he swore he could smell the scent of Barba’s skin. 

Sonny groaned as he felt himself start to harden. He was struck by the urge to make a hole in it with his teeth, renting it in two so that all he would be able to see was skin. It was a fantasy that wouldn’t leave him, Barba in something that would strain against his solid frame, showing him off. 

Carisi bit into the back of his hand to muffle his cry as he jerked off into the undershirt, his pleasure dissolving into guilt when he realised that he had just soiled a perfectly clean garment.

But as he came down from his euphoria, Carisi realised that he didn’t find it odd that he was so turned on by what Barba wore. It had been his sartorial choices, the semaphore of his clothes that had made Sonny want to fuck him. 

It was Rafael’s prickly, acerbic personality that had made him fall in love with him. 

Before tossing the undershirt back into the dirty hamper, Carisi held it up so he could look it over, ignoring the very prominent cloudy stain down the middle. Surprisingly, he didn’t actually own anything from this particular line of Uniqlo’s, a regret that he was now going to fix. 

A thoughtful look crossed Sonny’s face as he looked at the side tag and noted that that it was the only place where the size was written. 

“I wonder,” Sonny murmured to himself, the cogs in his head starting to click and spin. To formulate a plan that aroused him as much as foreplay. 

He had some shopping to do. 

***

Sonny was cooking dinner when the issue of Rafael’s undershirts came up again. 

“Something smells good Sonny,” Barba said, coming into the kitchen sans his tie and jacket. 

“Roast chicken and potatoes,” Sonny responded, using his clean hand to pull Barba closer by his dark green suspenders for a welcome home kiss. He was so glad that Barba was home, it had been a rather rough day. 

And Barba knew that. Knew it because Sonny had cracked and called him around lunchtime, just as he was doing a coffee run. But it wasn’t a call he made often, and Sonny was grateful that Barba recognised that.

Smiling to himself, Sonny pulled him close for a repeat kiss. But he didn’t realise that by doing so, it would make Barba’s collar shift and gape open a bit more. Sonny felt his breath freeze on the surface of his tongue when he caught the glimpse of something flesh-toned. 

But he tried to cover it up by reaching for his mug and taking a deep drink of the milky salted caramel Baileys that was his little guilty pleasure. Diluted in full-cream milk and poured over cracked ice cubes. 

The mug though, was actually his favourite. An Etsy present from a young girl whose mother he had gotten justice for. A small, simple case that he had pleaded out, but that always be special to him because it was his first. 

That aside, he also loved it because it was so cheesy. In flowing script it said “Lawyer: because bad-ass miracle worker isn’t an official job title”. 

“You know how my day went, how was yours?” Sonny asked, doing his best to act unperturbed as he slid the chicken into the oven and set the timer. He watched though, intently out of the corner of his eye as Barba undid a button and Sonny tried to not chew on the corner of his lip. 

It was definitely a pleasant surprise. It had been just about a month since Sonny’s sticky encounter with the laundry, and even though he was a heavily patient man, he got a bit frustrated wondering when Barba would finally introduce this undershirt into rotation. 

After his masturbation session with the tank top, Carisi had nipped out to the nearest Uniqlo the same afternoon, and along with undershirts for himself, he had also gotten Barba another two-pack. 

But this time, the shirts were a golden flesh-toned, and more importantly, they were a size M. 

Sonny had casually mentioned the purchase to Rafael one evening while they were watching TV, glibly adding that he would just fold it into Barba’s clothing pile. Although, he had felt a touch of guilt when Tora seemed to stare at him knowingly when he did. 

But it was a game at the end of the day, and Sonny knew that Barba was always up for a little uncertainty in the sex life. He trusted him enough that Sonny felt emboldened. 

He loved Carisi after all, told him that just as Sonny was boarding a train. 

“God it is hot in here Carisi, why don’t you open a window?” Barba groused, pushing at the latch until the frame finally juddered open. But Sonny barely heard it, transfixed as he when Barba undid another button, showing more of the stretchy fabric. 

He moaned, honest-to-God _moaned_ , when he saw how the fabric was stretching over Rafael’s pectorals, clinging to the broad planes of curved muscle. It rubbed against his nipples, making them jut out and Sonny could just make out a triangle of damp just underneath it. 

Adding to that entire picture was the way Rafael’s tailored trousers were cupping his ass and Sonny’s cock got so hard that it could feel it throb. 

“There we go,” Rafael said, satisfied that he had opened it as far as it could go. 

Only to turn around right smack into Sonny, who was looking at him with an open predatory look on his face, hunger turning his blue eyes dark and jagged. 

“Fuck I want you, right now,” Sonny said, fumbling with Rafael’s buttons so he could open his shirt more. So Sonny could get a better look at the tank top that was sticking in places because it was so damn hot. It clung to Rafael’s torso and outlined his love handles, which made Sonny want to sink his teeth in. 

“What? Sonny, slow... _oh_ ,” Rafael’s confused protests melted into moans when Sonny started sucking his nipples through his undershirt, the taste clean and salty at the fringes. 

Rafael’s moans became louder when Sonny just shoved his entire hand underneath the waistband of his lover’s trousers so that he could get to his dick, not even bothering with his belt. 

A part of Rafael baffled as to where this sexed up, horndog version of Sonny came from. But he found it increasingly hard to give a shit when his lover was jerking him off with expert strokes, making his knees almost give out. 

“On the table Rafael, now,” Sonny ordered, grabbing Rafael by the undershirt, yanking at it so hard that he heard a seam pop and split, which inadvertently triggered a lustful groan from deep inside his body. He pulled Rafael’s trousers down to his ankles while unzipping himself and letting his cock bounce out. 

The green of Rafael’s eyes intensified as he climbed up on the table, stroking himself as Sonny rummaged around in the drawer for the condoms and lube they kept there. Because to be frank, this would not be the first time they had fucked in the kitchen. 

He gasped when Sonny manhandled him, opening his legs as far apart as they could and planting his feet flat on the surface. Moaned again when Sonny fingered him in a way that told him that he could not wait to have his cock inside him. And finally cried out when Sonny was seated inside him fully, holding on to Rafael’s shirt so he could be as deep in as he could go. 

Rafael was loud enough that anybody who happened to be listening through the window he had just opened would definitely know what they were doing. 

“Rafi, hold on to the edge of the table,” Sonny uttered the instruction almost desperately as he fisted his lover’s cock. 

Sonny’s words registered for Rafael a split-second before he grabbed the edge of the table, just a beat before the younger man gave a hard thrust that almost dislodged him from the table. 

Rafael’s knuckles turned white as Sonny fucked him so hard that it made the table creak. It felt raw and turned him inside out as Sonny fucked him relentlessly, his pace never slacking and his strength never letting up. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Sonny_!”

They both froze when they heard something fall off the table and splinter into a dozen glass shards on their kitchen floor. It jolted Sonny out of his zone, and he wanted to see what it was, only to have Rafael growl threateningly at him and just grab him for another rough kiss. 

So Sonny didn’t stop. He fucked Rafael until they both came crying and shaking, Rafael’s fingers stiff and full of pins and needles from holding onto the table so hard. 

Barba let his head drop back as he tried to calm his breathing, that had been one of the most intense quickies he ever had. 

“You are amazing,” Sonny said, nuzzling his nose in Rafael’s beard. Rafael smiled but then frowned when he realised that Sonny had ripped a huge oval hole his brand new undershirt. 

As if reading his mind, Sonny kissed the tip of his nose and said “I’ll get you a new one kay?” 

It was like balm over the pinpricks of his irritation, and it made Rafael miss the glimmer in Sonny’s eye that would have normally caused his suspicion meter to spike. 

Sonny wasn’t as genial though when he realised that it was his favourite mug that had fallen off while they had been screwing on the table. He then spent most of his dinner lamenting about its premature demise, until Rafael snapped at him to shut up because he would get him a new one. 

To which Sonny had pouted and accused Barba of being jealous because nobody had ever gotten him a thank you present. 

He almost slept on the couch that night for that remark. If not for the fact that Tora hissed at him the minute he encroached her space. 

***

Barba was vain. It was okay, he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 

But that vanity was rooted in the fact that he knew what looked good on him. He held no delusions that he could make low-rise jeans work, or that he could pull off anything that even resembled a tracksuit. 

No matter how much his body changed, whether due to age, stress, or simply where he was at that point in his life, the suits always fit perfect and were cut to streamline him. 

Plus these days, having a handsome young lover who seemed to want to jump his bones twenty-four-seven would bulletproof anybody’s confidence. 

That aside, it was why Barba was good at realising when something was not right, his self-awareness acute enough to call bullshit and not just accept what was being handed to him. 

Hence why he had this niggling feeling that something was wrong with his shirts. Not his work shirts, those were tailored and fit them just like they should, which was how he knew that the change wasn’t coming from him. 

No, something was definitely wrong with his undershirts. For all his meticulousness about matching tie to suspenders to socks, undershirts were just that. Utilitarian and designed to make sure he wouldn’t sweat through his suit. 

Recently though, they had become increasingly constricting. They were supposed to fit snug anyway, but not bind his midsection like a corset. It did wonders for his silhouette, but that wasn’t its purpose. 

Like the one he had one now. Barba glared quizzically at his reflection in the floor-length mirror in his closet like it was a Magic Eye puzzle. His suit trousers were wearing just fine, but the same could not be said of his tan undershirt. 

That was an understatement, one deep breath and Barba swore you could probably see his internal organs. 

“What is going on?” He muttered, struggling a little as he took it off and searched for the wash label. Only to raise his eyebrow when he saw that it had been cut off. 

Frowning, Barba took a closer look and his eyes narrowed when he realised that it hadn’t been just carelessly torn off. Someone had actually taken pains to pick at the temporary stitching so that none of the label remained. 

Someone, he said. But in actual fact, there could have only been one person. 

“Sonny,” Rafael seethed. No wonder he had been more than eager to take multiple trips to Uniqlo in order to “save my boyfriend precious time”, as he had put it one evening. 

More like “buy my boyfriend increasingly tighter shirts”.

It all started to make sense now, the numerous quickies, Sonny’s insistence on humping him on every single available surface in the apartment with their clothes still mostly on. 

“So he’s discovered himself a new fetish huh?” Barba said out loud to himself. Gathering the shirt in his fist, he felt more than a little pissed at Sonny’s game, but he also knew it was more his ego getting bruised at not cottoning on to it sooner than anything else. 

However, as he started to calm down Barba found something else chipping away at his annoyance, leaving behind something deeper and more satisfying. 

Oh, Sonny was going to pay for it all right. 

But Barba also knew that in games like this, it was all about timing. 

And he was a master of it, knowing when to go for the jugular. He did it in court all the time. 

So he said nothing. Said nothing to Sonny when he got home, or while they were having dinner. Smiled and snarked at his boyfriend, all the while keeping his plan at the back of his mind, sticky sweet at the back of his throat. 

He kept it up until they were in bed later, and Sonny was kissing him eagerly as he unbuttoned his shirt. Barba watched intently as his lover parted his shirt, a knowing smile tugging on his lips at the flash of disappointment in Sonny’s eyes when he realised his boyfriend was completely naked underneath. 

Barba almost lost sight of the plan though when Sonny didn’t hesitate and just buried his nose in Rafael’s chest hair and squeezed his bicep. 

Shirt or no shirt, Sonny still wanted all of him, and a part of Barba relented. But the larger part of him said no, there was no way he was going to let Sonny get off that easily. 

Just before Sonny could travel lower, Rafael grabbed a handful of his silver hair and gave it a hard yank, harder than how he usually did, so he could pull the younger man’s head up and whisper into his ear. 

“Sorry I am not wearing an undershirt Sonny,” Rafael hissed, causing Sonny to stiffen in shock. Letting go, Rafael pushed Sonny backwards almost off the bed as he rose to his knees, with a look on his face that could only be described as murderous. 

“You asshole,” Rafael said, his arms crossed. “You’ve been fucking with my clothes, haven’t you?” 

He could see the struggle on Sonny’s face, transparent as he always was when it came to his emotions. It was easy to see the guilt etched into his features at being caught out. 

However, it wasn’t the only emotion he was carrying with him at that moment. There was a gleam, a wisp, woven in the gaps of the bigger emotion, something that clearly looked like defiance. 

And God, Barba wished he didn’t find that so hot. 

“You got me Barba,” Carisi said in a neutral tone with his hands up, but Barba could see how carefully he was choosing his body language. 

“What size have you been buying me?” Barba demanded. 

“The most recent is S. But if it is any consolation baby, you look fucking amazing. You put men half your age to shame with just how sexy you are,” Sonny said, offering his mea culpa on one bended knee. 

Barba would not lie, a part of him was touched. But as much as he loved him, and as begrudgingly good as the sex had been, Sonny wasn’t going to be able to dimple his way out of this. 

“You did this, and you knew that if you got caught you would be punished. I am not going to be easy on you,” Barba said sternly. His lips quirked upwards when he saw a barely perceptible shiver pass through Sonny’s body. 

Sonny nodded, his eyes trained on the floor. 

Getting off the bed, Barba was buttoning his shirt back up when Sonny suddenly spoke. 

“I am sorry Barba, about the deception,” Sonny said, apologetic and sincere. It was enough to temper Barba’s anger, which was already pretty shallow to begin with. 

“I know _carino_ ,” Barba said. He took two steps toward the younger man and lovingly ran his fingers through his hair, ending just behind his ear. Sonny’s eyes closed as Barba kissed him, wondering if he would ever lose this yearning he had for him. 

But he jerked back sharply when Barba bit his lip hard enough to nick him. 

It didn’t make Rafael break eye contact though, even when Sonny licked his bottom lip, coppery and bitter, his eyes full of anticipation. 

Rafael simply gave him a slow smile, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

***

For the hundredth time that hour, Carisi found himself wondering about his life choices. Found himself muttering curses under his breath as each step he took made sparks dance up and down his spine. 

He could have taken an Uber, but no. Barba insisted on him walking to pick him up, given the place he was having drinks with Olivia was just down the street. 

But because it was Barba, it was never that simple. Sonny gritted his teeth as he walked through the door of the restaurant, his cheeks visibly flushed and his suit jacket over his arm. 

Luckily he spotted Rafael and Liv fairly easily, chatting over drinks as she poked at a bowl of caper stuffed olives. 

“Hey Sonny,” Olivia said with a warm smile, which Sonny reciprocated. But her cop instincts ticked up when she noticed that his smile was a bit tight in the corners. In her head she was willing him to relax, it was Friday night after all. 

“Hey Liv. Ready to go Barba?” Carisi asked, giving his lover a pointed look. 

“Yeah sure Carisi,” Barba said cooly, pulling his tie off fully so he could wind it around his hand. Usually he wouldn’t treat his hundred dollar ties like that, but by doing so he could casually splay his collar open giving Carisi a bare glimpse of the edge of his tank top. 

Carisi swallowed hard, inadvertently shifting his weight to his other foot only to clench his jaw when a flicker of arousal ripped through him. 

“You okay Sonny?” Olivia asked with her usual motherly concern. Mentally shaking his head, Sonny nodded as he straightened his shoulders. 

“We should go Barba,” Carisi said, trying for casual only to falter when it came out with more urgency than he intended. 

“See you Liv,” Barba said, throwing down a handful of bills, ignoring the questioning look on her face. 

As they walked out, Olivia briefly did think about messaging Barba later to ask whether anything was the matter only to mutter “I don’t want to know” to herself, before turning her attention back to her Cabernet. 

For Carisi, the five block walk back to the apartment felt more like a mile. And Barba wasn’t helping by “accidentally” jostling against him at every opportunity. 

“Wait for me in the bedroom,” Barba ordered the minute the door was closed behind them. Carisi nodded obediently, kicking off his shoes but biting back a shuddery moan at the abrupt movement. 

Barba took his time though, pouring himself a drink, stooping to lovingly scratch Tora behind the ears as she dozed on the couch. When he had finally decided that enough time had passed, he took off everything except his shirt and trousers, unbuttoning the former halfway. 

Sonny’s throat went dry as Barba walked into the room, a lit cigarette in one hand, a whisky glass in the other. Rafael had stopped smoking years ago, but Sonny recognised that it made up part of the fantasy, a cordite edge to the steely persona he was projecting. 

Even disheveled and half unclothed Barba still outshone Sonny on his best day. 

Sometimes Sonny really hated him. 

Well no, he loved him, but the man was infuriating. 

But it wasn’t that which got Sonny all hot and bothered. It was the too-small undershirt, which Barba had insisted on wearing at home for the past three days, paired with his shortest black boxers. 

Three days where he had imposed a no-sex rule, an all Sonny could do was hornily observe Rafael parading around the apartment in a near-naked state. 

It had been the hardest three days of Sonny’s life, pun completely intended. 

And Sonny felt like he could have ejaculated on the spot when Rafael undid his shirt all the way, pulling his shirt tails out so that his entire upper body was exposed. 

Exposed, but covered by that Uniqlo tank top. Sonny had always loved his boyfriend’s body anyway, but seeing it this way was almost a revelation. 

The top was so tight that it defined his entire chest, the fibres distending and turning shiny over the valley of his sternum. Sonny’s mouth watered as he watched, fixated as a drop of sweat traveled down from Rafael’s neck. 

It cupped and defined his pectorals, making his nipples stand out in sharp relief. Sonny could see the seams strain as it hugged his sumptuous midsection, his hair making dark, formless patterns under the material. 

Sonny’s pride was all that was holding him back from dropping to his knees and begging Rafael to suck his dick. 

“Show me Sonny,” Barba said, flapping his shirt open in one exaggerated motion as he sat down on the plush armchair located in the corner of the room.

With his sweep of gilded grey hair and that beard, Rafael looked like a particularly commanding, parochial headmaster. The type you fantasised would roger you behind the mess hall, with your trousers firmly around your ankles. 

Carisi flushed, but it did nothing to diminish the vaguely insolent air about him as he undid his trousers and let it fall to the ground, revealing that not only was he not wearing any underwear, but also the bright blue jewel nestled between his ass cheeks. 

Barba’s smile sharpened and he took a sip of his drink to wet his throat and a drag of his smoke to dry it. 

It had been a gift that could have only come from one Rita Calhoun. Because only she would have had the balls to give as a housewarming gift, a matching pair of jeweled metal anal plugs.

“Marry that boy of yours and I will get you a pair of diamond encrusted cock rings. Apparently Elton John has a pair,” she had said with an overdramatic swing of her long hair. 

Rafael had rolled his eyes at her at that time, but he had to admit that a cock ring was not a bad idea. 

“Aren’t you glad that I only asked you to wear it before you picked me up Sonny? I could have asked you to have it inside you the entire day,” Barba said loftily, swirling the ice cubes in his glass. 

Carisi stiffened and mumbled something into his chin. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Rafael asked, sharply rapping his glass against the chest of drawers next to him. He saw Carisi’s chest rise as he took a breath. 

“I said, thank you Barba,” Carisi said, louder this time but in a tone that was no less obstinate. 

Oh Barba was going to enjoy getting him to yield. 

But he needed to break out the cock ring if he wanted to make this last. 

And boy, did he want to make this last. 

Carisi’s cock was already hard and flushed, the tip wet and shiny and standing almost perpendicular to his body. Barba knew firsthand that his boyfriend’s stamina was impressive, but even he wouldn’t be able to hold back with what Barba had planned. 

“Come here,” Barba beckoned, stubbing out his cigarette in a rarely used decorative crystal ashtray. He reached into the bottom drawer of their shared bureau where they kept their ever expanding toy chest. He palmed two items in his hand, deliberately keeping them hidden from Sonny. 

Sonny drew a sharp breath when he heard the familiar click of popper fastenings that dotted the length of stretchy silicone. Technically it was a cock strap rather than a cock ring, but Sonny was a big boy which meant that regular cock rings were rather on the tight side. 

“There we go,” Rafael said, wrapping the strap around the base of Sonny’s penis, resting just behind his balls. The touch made Sonny’s dick involuntarily flex, which made Barba break character for just a second so that he could tenderly kiss the salty tip. 

He did this before spinning his lover around so that he was eye level with the flared base of the plug and could fully take in how Sonny’s asshole was clenching around the deep blue jewel. 

Rafael let out a sound that was halfway between a guttural whine and a lustful sigh. 

“Carisi, can we agree that you were a naughty boy doing what you did to me? Wasting money, making a mess of my clothes,” Rafael reprimanded, gently pulling on the plug so he could watch Carisi’s hole yield before greedily sucking it back in. 

“Yes,” Carisi said, sounding like he had just run a four-minute mile. Rafael’s tongue itched when he saw a number of translucent drops travelling down the length of Sonny’s shaft. 

“So how do bad boys get punished?” Rafael asked, meaningfully grabbing a handful of Sonny’s ass with one hand while the other stroked his own cock through his trousers. 

“They… they get spanked,” Carisi answered, stuttering as he concentrated on getting the words out. Rafael smirked and planted the softest kiss on the sensitive curve of Sonny’s ass, where it met his thigh. 

It would be the last gentle thing he would be doing to that spot. 

“Assume the position then,” Rafael said cockily, draining his glass dry and adjusting his posture. Sonny tried to not flinch when Rafael condescendingly patted his lap, a part of him balking at being expected to drop and spread so easily. 

But his aching cock told him that he didn’t have many options. 

Suppressing a bubble of embarrassment, Sonny draped himself over Rafael’s knees, using his fists to brace himself against the carpet. He bent knees at an angle to stabilise himself, which made him automatically arch his back. 

It put his ass at the ideal level for Rafael’s hands. 

“Sonny,” Rafael said quietly, running his hand over the smooth curve of pale skin. 

“Yeah?” Sonny replied. But a shrill whistle of wind was the only warning he got before he felt Rafael’s hand land with a loud smack.

It made Sonny gasp, but before he could even replace the breath, Rafael slapped his other cheek with his broad palm. 

“What was that Sonny?” Rafael urged with a gentle nudge to Sonny’s stomach with his knee. Sonny’s breathing was coming quicker now, repetitive bursts in his chest as he felt a warmth travel down the backs of his thighs. 

“Nothing.” 

The word was barely out of his mouth before Rafael started to spank him in quick motions, six in total, in rapid succession. The older man had done this enough that he knew how much pressure to apply, which kept his blows fleeting but making sure it still stung, like the snap of rubber bands. 

Sonny screwed his eyes shut as Rafael landed blow after blow, the sound obscenely loud in the quiet of the room. Yes it hurt, but Sonny had always loved Rafael’s hands, loved how wide they were and how the elegance of his fingers were somehow marred and yet made perfect by the calluses on his fingertips. 

Hands of a man who spent too many years writing arguments by hand, the pressure of his pen a barometer of his commitment to his cause. 

And man, did Sonny find that sexy. 

So he took it, took every slap of contact, took it even as his skin grew pink and hot, even as the pain burned out into pure pleasure that made his cock drip a steady stream to the floor. 

“It would be easier if you stopped squirming Sonny,” Rafael admonished, gently cupping one burning cheek before giving it a vigorous spank. 

Sonny willed himself to keep still, which made Rafael murmur “good boy” before doling out another handful of smacks. But he couldn’t stop himself from clenching around the plug, making it rub against his sensitive inner walls. 

It made Sonny want to cry out in frustration. The plug filled him up but it was not enough, the bullet-shaped end just barely brushing his prostate leaving him in a state of constantly feeling like he was about to come. 

Until one particular smack, coupled with his cock brushing against the inside of Rafael’s thigh that Sonny felt his body contort, his spine locking as pleasure roiled through him in short, extreme waves. It felt like a more intense static shock which set all his nerves alight. 

“Wow, did you just come like a bitch Sonny?” Rafael said casually, ghosting his fingers over his boyfriend’s now extremely pink behind. But despite how nonplussed he sounded, Sonny could feel the ridge of Rafael’s erection dig into his ribs. 

Any smart remark Sonny was planning to say was lost when Rafael took an ice cube from his discarded glass and applied it to one burning cheek. Sonny hissed between his teeth as he felt Rafael move it in deliberate circles across his ass, making his skin numb as it rapidly melted into cold rivulets down his legs. 

Sonny cracked. 

“Rafi, please.” 

Sonny honestly didn’t know what he was begging for at this point. For Rafael to fuck him? To take his dick in his mouth and suck him off? To take the metal plug out and let him sink down on his shaft? 

Or maybe what he wanted was all of it. 

“On the bed Sonny.” 

Although his voice sounded calm, Sonny knew his lover well enough to recognise when his control was starting to wear thin as well. 

Climbing up on the bed, Sonny propped a pillow under his hips as he laid down on his stomach, ass firmly in the air. This position put more pressure on the plug, making Sonny moan as he felt himself getting stretched out even more. 

But he found himself waiting, and waiting as he heard Rafael rummage around behind him. Sonny didn’t dare though to look up, for fear of destroying the current erotically charged atmosphere.

His curiosity deepened when he heard Rafael grunt, followed by the familiar crinkle of cellophane. 

Then Sonny’s breathing stilled as he felt the bed shift, and let it out when he felt a cool trickle of lube from above. He gripped the bedspread when he felt Rafael twist and turn the plug inside him, the metal pressing against his prostate. 

Sonny let out a soft “oh” when Rafael finally eased the plug out of him and dropped it on the floor with a solid ‘thunk’. 

It was odd at first feeling so empty, but he soon let out a pleasured sound when Rafael slid his cock in, enjoying the sizzle of pain when his lover’s pubic bone came in contact with Sonny’s abused ass. 

Sonny felt it all as Rafael picked up the pace. Every touch of skin against bruised skin made raw, naked bliss skitter through him. 

“Sonny, Sonny… your ass. It feels so hot, fuck, fuck,” Rafael let off a littany of curses as his thrusts got harder. Every time he came in contact with Sonny’s ass, he could feel the heat coming from his skin, which riled him up even more. 

Sonny was so wet and open from the plug and the lube that Rafael felt like he was thrusting into hot silk that scorched the tip of his prick. 

“Can you take it Sonny? Can you take my cock,” Rafael bit out each word, as he struck his lover with intermittent smacks, getting even harder when he felt Sonny’s body jump around his cock. 

“Yes, yes Rafael, give it to me, give me everything,” Sonny locked his knees that Rafael could fully mount him from behind, so that he could fuck him into next week. Which he did, punctuating his thrusts with deep, possessive growls, his thrusts so forceful that it was bumping Sonny’s head against the headboard. 

As he inched closer to orgasm, all his senses felt like they had been dialed all the way up. Sonny felt Rafael’s thrusts turn sharp, his pace becoming irregular as he worked to maintain his almost punishing tempo. 

But Sonny had rarely seen his lover this frantic, with such a notable lack of finesse. After all Barba was nothing if not in complete control of his universe. 

Then it twigged. 

And the thought made Sonny let out a long moan as he spurted more pre-cum directly into the pillow. 

“Rafi, baby, you are wearing a plug too aren’t you?” Sonny asked, his voice thin and reedy. When all he got was a hard thrust in reply, Sonny knew his guess was spot on. 

But for some reason, feeling Rafael lose it fed into Sonny’s more dominant side. Suddenly it was not about his own climax any more, all he wanted at this point almost desperately was for Rafael to come. To lose it deep inside Sonny’s ass, to pull out and cover his bruised flesh with his cum. 

It was why when Rafael moved his hand around to undo the clasp of the cock ring, Sonny stopped him with a firm hand.

“Just… keep going Rafi, I want you to come first baby. Please, please come all over me,” Sonny was openly pleading now, clenching his hole so that Rafael was forced to increase the power of his thrusts. 

Rafael suddenly pulled out, and Sonny could hear the wet rip of a condom being pulled off and the tell-tale slick sound of a fist against skin. 

“I’m coming Sonny, I’m coming all over you. Fuck you are so pretty with my cum on you,” Rafael was just spilling endearments now, desire hardening his words as he painted Sonny’s red skin with thick, white stripes. 

Fuck, the feel of it rolling stickily down his thighs made Sonny so hard. He could feel himself test the limits of the ring, bound tight against his shaft, making his balls feel heavy and full. 

The minute Rafael was done coming, Sonny got up and turned around so that he could immediately gather the older man in his arms. He realised that he hadn’t seen his face the entire time they had been fucking and he so desperately ached to change that. 

And making things even hotter was the fact that Rafael was naked except for that undershirt that was now patchy in places from sweat and lube. 

“Lie back Rafi,” Sonny instructed, his words heavy with promise. He blindly scrambled around until he found the bottle of lube, practically breaking off the cap as he emptied half the bottle on his cock and Rafael’s ass. 

Rafael was so fuckdrunk by now and so deep inside his post-orgasmic bliss that he just nodded when Sonny gave him a plaintive look, asking for permission. He barely flinched, his body pliant when Sonny took his plug out and swiftly replaced it with his cock. 

It was then Rafael registered that Sonny hadn’t put on a condom. It was something they so rarely did despite having been together for months, which made it so arousing to the point that it made his already spent cock twitch. 

Rafael closed his eyes as he felt Sonny start to hammer home, his strokes selfish, almost spiteful as he fucked the older man in a way designed to get _him_ off. And with every thrust, Rafael could feel the ring rub against his ass, the texture rough and jarring in comparison to Sonny’s skin and bone. 

He saw through half-lidded eyes Sonny, grab the front of his undershirt, used it as an anchor so that he could fuck him harder. Pulling Rafael into Sonny’s lap as the fabric started to give way in his lover's fist. 

One final hard pull and the shirt finally ripped clean in two, baring Rafael’s chest to the air, giving way over his gorgeous belly. 

Sonny roared back and with a flick of his thumb, popped the fastenings on the cock ring and writhed in his skin as he felt instant relief. He threw his head back in a cry as he started to come, his spunk splattering all over Rafael’s torso. 

Rafael moaned long and deep when he felt Sonny force his cockhead inside his lover’s open hole so he could finish there. 

Sonny collapsed on his stomach next to his lover, his bones like water as he blinked to get rid of the starbursts going off behind his eyes. He faintly registered something soft in his hand that felt so out of place. 

It was only when he brought it to his face that he realised that it was part of Rafael’s shirt that he had torn off. 

Just like before, Sonny brought it to his nose and inhaled, the scent of his cologne and Rafael’s cum intoxicating enough to make his softening cock stir. 

“You do realise this means you have to buy me more shirts,” Rafael said, sounding completely and utterly fucked out. 

Sonny could not help it, he laughed. And felt comforted when Rafael laughed right along with him. 

***

Unsurprisingly, Sonny wasn’t able to sit for the entire weekend. 

Also unsurprisingly, he played up his bruised bum to the max for sympathy points. Which Rafael kind of indulged with a pronounced eye-roll. 

Still, he let Sonny drape himself all over his lap as they both sat on the couch, naked from the waist down. While the spanking itself made for great sex, it was the aftercare that Sonny really wanted to wallow in. 

“It hurts babe,” Sonny whined piteously as Rafael rubbed a handful of soothing oat cream into his still sore behind. He hissed and glared when Barba rubbed a bit too hard. 

“Oh hush, you will be fine to go back to your desk on Monday,” Rafael said briskly. But Sonny smiled to himself when he felt a featherlite kiss on the top of his right cheek. 

Sonny sighed as he settled himself in for a nice long round of butt massage when Tora jumped right in front of him, almost startling him out of his skin. 

He looked at her warily when she got closer, his shoulders tensing, only to melt when she rubbed her face over his cheek, a full-whiskered kiss if ever saw one. 

“Whaddya know,” Sonny said softly, scratching her under the chin. “Don’t tell me it took me getting punished for her to finally like me.” 

“She’s always liked you Sonny, she just has an odd way of showing it,” Rafael said, his voice almost unrecognisable in its tenderness. It was as if he too had been wanting Tora to accept Sonny as family, even though he had never said anything about it. 

Sonny snorted. 

“Gee, I wonder where she learned that from,” he said sarcastically. He regretted his mouthy quip a minute later when Rafael “accidentally” pinched his bum. 

“Hey Rafi.” 

Rafael froze when Sonny suddenly sounded so serious. He felt a twinge of anxiety when he met Sonny’s eyes that were uncharacteristically guarded. 

“You did enjoy it right? The game?” Sonny asked tentatively. Rafael relaxed into a smile, rare and genuine. 

“I did Sonny. Next time, just give me a little heads up okay _carino_?” Rafael said, stroking the small of Sonny’s back. 

“In fact, do you know what we should do tomorrow?” 

“What?” Sonny asked, as Tora curled up in the crook of his arm and started to purr. 

“Go shopping,” Rafael said with a grin, which Sonny reciprocated with one of his own. “Get you a pair of those close-fitting jeans.” 

Sonny kept smiling as he pillowed his head on his arm, right next to Tora. 

“Sounds great Rafi. Sounds absolutely fucking great.” 

*** 

**~The End~**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in this fic: 
> 
> i. **Inside Beast** ~ **The GazettE** (from the album **Beautiful Deformity** )


End file.
